


New Rules

by love_fiercely



Series: cake & mashton one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Ashton is v shy, Cake, Cake 5sos - Freeform, I've been thinking of this plot for DAYS, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Song Inspired, cake hoodings, finally finished after a week yay, mashton's in there I swear, new rules by dua lipa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_fiercely/pseuds/love_fiercely
Summary: Luke's gotta learn to follow some rules to get over his ex.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It took me like a week to write this so I hope you all enjoy this one!!
> 
> I've posted this on my wattpad but there will be things that I post here, that I wouldn't there and vice versa!
> 
> If you haven't already, follow me on wattpad @hxrrytommo.
> 
> Without further ado, here's my newest cake one shot! Enjoy!

**1\. Don't pick up the phone; you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone**

 

*Ring ring* 

 

My phone went off beside me, vibrating against the computer table. I lifted it up to see who was calling me this late at night.

 

_Calum Hood is calling..._

 

My eyes went wide, why would he be calling me at this time? And after shredding my heart into pieces just a week ago?

 

_He's probably drunk, don't answer him,_ my mind tells me— which is probably true. That is one of the reasons why I broke up with him.

 

_But what if he's realized his mistakes? What if he's changed?_ I thought. 

 

I picked up the phone and immediately pressed "Answer" before the call was gone. Slowly, I pressed it up to my ear.

 

"Hello?" I spoke softly into the phone.

 

I heard a muffling sound, then a voice spoke. 

 

"Baby? Lukey, are you there?" his voice slurred out. And yep, he's drunk. Smashed, in fact.

 

I should've known better, I should just hang up now.

 

But I didn't.

 

"Yes, I am here. What do you want?" I asked harshly at first, but softened at the end. 

 

I've always hated myself for having a soft spot for him, no matter what.

 

"I'm all alone, baby. I-I need someone to hold, and you used to love cuddles, right? Can I come cuddle with you?" he slurred out, once again.

 

I sighed. I did, and I still do. But I can't tell him that.

 

"You want to come over? I don't think that's such a good idea, Calum," I replied softly.

 

"I-I'm really sorry for hurting you, Lukey, I really am. Please let me come over and we can talk about it," he said in a more sober tone. But he's still drunk. I knew him too well.

 

"Babe, you can't drive here, you're smashed. We could talk about it another time, y'know?" I spoke with ease. Why am I still like this to him? After everything he's done to me? 

 

"Okay, okay. You're the bestest Lukey! I love you so much, I promise I mean it," he says on the other line.

 

I sighed, I know he doesn't, but I still do.

 

_Too fucking much._

 

"I love you too, so much. But I got work to do and you need to rest. Get some sleep, okay, Cal? Drink some aspirin or something, okay?" I swallowed a lump in my throat.

 

I wish I was there to take care of him, to do all those things for him.

 

"Okay baby. Thank you, Lukey. Good niiiiight!" he yawns and hiccups after dragging the 'night'— which he is quite literally doing to me right now.

 

"Good night Calum," and then I hung up.

 

I dropped my head onto the desk.

 

Why am I so fucking _weak_?

 

**2\. Don't let him in; you'll have to kick him out again**

 

_2 days later..._

 

"Nacho cheese!" the man on the TV yelled as he told the punchline of his joke.

 

I laughed, so hard that I fell off the couch. _I'm gonna tell that joke to Mikey one day,_ I mentally planned. He'd hate me.

 

I wiped away some tears I had and eased down my laughter but stayed lying on the floor. I couldn't bring myself to get up now, I was too tired from laughing so much– that joke was too good.

 

_Ding dong._

 

I looked up to my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I wasn't sure who'd it be.

 

Eventually, I got up from the floor and brushed off the non-existent dirt—because my apartment is very clean, of course— off my butt, before heading to open the door. 

 

The moment I did though, I immediately regretted it.

 

"Calum? What are you doing here?" I stood there with my eyes wide open, staring intently at him while he stood there, looking down at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

 

His head shot up the moment I spoke and he bit the corner of his lip.

 

_God_ , Calum, don't do _that_ please.

 

"I was wondering if we could talk things out, please? Listen, I know I really hurt you, and I wanted to give you some time before I come back and tried to talk to you again. I've been dreading ever since you left me, Luke. I need you back, please," he told me with a sad tone, like he actually cared.

 

But was this all real? Or just an act?

 

I looked back at him, into his eyes, trying to find the lie in it.

 

I sighed, "Look, Calum, we both know you've already hurt me more than once, and the way you've hurt me should be unforgivable. I don't know if I could ever take you back."

 

_Yes you do, you'd take him back in a heartbeat._

 

I internally groaned. _Shut up, conscience._

 

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am. But doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Please, I promise I'll make it up to you," he pleaded.

 

I bit on my lip ring and sighed. I knew that, and maybe he _has_ realized what he's done and _will_ change for the better.

 

I guess he deserved a second chance.

 

"Okay, fine."

 

The smile on his face was hard to miss as it started to widen slowly and his little dimples all over his face began to appear.

What am I doing? I was literally just laughing at a cheesy joke earlier and now I'm forgiving the one person who hurt me the most?

 

He just stood there as if he was about to say something, but decided not to. I raised an eyebrow.

 

"Is there something you want to say?"

 

His mouth opened and closed like a fish before the question I've been waiting for this whole time finally came out of his mouth.

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

I bit my lip ring once again– a habit I should really stop– and nodded slowly. Why am I like this? 

 

With ease, he began inching closer to me until he was just right in front of my face, as if asking for permission again, just to be sure.

 

Even though I should probably push him away, I couldn't help it and surged forward to finally connect our lips. 

 

The familiar taste of his lips washed over me and we began to pry each other's mouths open, deepening the kiss as if this was second nature.

 

And it kind of was.

 

As the kiss got more intense, he kept pushing me back, closing the door with his foot as he did so, until the back of my knees hit the sofa and I was pushed down onto my back. 

 

Everything was going the direction that I've been wanting since I walked out on him, at the pace I liked.

 

I thought things were finally gonna be okay.

 

I began kissing down his neck, until I hit his sensitive spot, and started sucking a hickey on it. 

 

He moaned lowly above me, enjoying the pleasure my kisses are giving him. It was all too good to be true.

 

And it was.

 

The moment I started palming him through his jeans, he moaned out a name, loudly.

 

But it wasn't mine's.

 

We both froze in our spot, I stopped whatever I was doing and I already could feel the tears threatening to fall.

 

"Luke..." he began. But I won't hear it this time.

 

"Get out."

 

"But–"

 

"I said get the fuck out! Get off me and get out of my house!" I started shoving him off me.

 

He scrambled to his feet, gathered his stuff and went for the door.

 

Before he fully went out though, he looked back at me with sympathetic eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry." Then left.

 

I put my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. I can't believe I even thought he's changed.

 

He clearly hasn't, and clearly never will.

 

I'm _so_ fucking weak for this asshole.

 

**3\. Don't be his friend; you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning**

 

_3 months later..._

 

I looked out of the window and held my hand out as the wind whipped past it. I could feel the cool breeze running through my hair, and it felt fucking great.

 

"Hey, will you quick acting like a fucking dog and close the window? It's getting cold in here," Michael, whom was driving us to the nearest grocery store to get necessities for each of us, yelled over the music and wind.

 

"You have the controls thingy right there, why don't you just shut it while my hand's out?" I questioned jokingly and laughed as I thought of my arm actually coming off because it's squeezed in a car window.

 

"Why would I– would you stop laughing? You're so fucking weird. Fine– fine! I'll close it," he ran a hand down his face in frustration and I giggled in victory. "Put your fucking hand back inside, dude. It might come off."

 

And at that, we both laughed together while I slowly brought my hand back in the car to hold my stomach. 

 

A few Good Charlotte songs and pointless humor later, we finally arrived at the store. 

 

We each grabbed a basket and discussed who was getting what.

 

"Okay, I'll go grab some bread and cereal– what do you want again? Lucky Charms? How fucking old are you? Anyway, I'll get the bread and cheese as well, you just get us snacks and stuff for our weekly movie night tonight, okay? We meet back at the self-checkout in, like, 20 minutes, okay?" I went over our plan to him.

 

He nodded vigorously, but seemed to be staring off in a distance, not paying attention to me. "Mhm, okay. Milk and cookies."

 

"What?! No, Michael, that's not what I–"

 

"Shh shh there's a cute guy over there with blond curly hair and I'm gonna go flirt him up, I'll just meet you back here in 20 minutes, okay?" But didn't even finish what he was saying before he started walking away.

 

"That's what I said! Ugh," I facepalmed myself and dragged over to the cereal section. 

 

I was scanning the shelves for Lucky Charms and Cookie Crisps– yes, I like Cookie Crisps, it's a quality cereal– when I suddenly bumped it to someone and fell on my butt.

 

I was about to yell at whoever it was until I looked up and just sat there in awe.

 

"Luke? Fancy seeing you here."

 

Nothing can out of my mouth.

 

"Here, let me help you up," he held out a hand to me and I hesitantly took it and pulled myself up.

 

" _Calum?_ " I stood there in shock, brushing off dirt from my butt.

 

"Yeah, hey. I didn't think I'd see you again ever since... you-know-what happened," he scratched the back of his head.

 

"What? Why wouldn't you see me again?" 

 

"Oh, I don't know. I just assumed you'd move away just to get out of here, from me, I guess." 

 

"Oh."

 

I made a humming sound in acknowledgement. He really thought I'd move away just to move on from him? I was weak but not _that_ weak.

 

"So, uh, how've you been?" he started questioning.

 

I bit my lip ring and looked around, anywhere but his eyes, and replied.

 

"Um, yeah, I guess," and I was– I've moved on and finally felt better about myself. I still miss him, of course. So much. 

 

"What about you?"

 

"I've been doing okay as well." 

 

"That's good," I nodded and rubbed my arm up and down awkwardly.

 

I began looking around, thinking of something to say.

 

"Well, I should probably hea-" 

 

"I miss you," he blurted out of the blue and I froze in my spot.

 

I heaved a sigh, "Calum, this isn't really the kind of setting we should talk about this in." 

 

"I know, but I just– I had to put it out there somehow. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, y'know? But I really do miss you though," he said.

 

I bit my lip ring again, "I guess, I kind of missed you, too." 

 

A smile started to creep on his face.

 

"But the break was good for us," I added quickly.

 

The smile fell, and it made my heart ache for him. I sighed.

 

"Um, well, I know it might never work out again between us, but, maybe we could stay friends? Only if that's okay with you, of course." he said with ease. 

 

I bit my lip ring for the nth time today. I guess friends wouldn't be too bad? We've both moved on. It's been months, too, right?

 

I nodded in reply, "Yeah, I guess that's okay." And smiled, finally looking into his eyes for the first time since I bumped into him.

 

His smile started to grow again, and my heart lurched at that. He may have broken my heart but somehow his smile could still make butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

 

"Um, I guess, friends kinda hang out too, right? Mikey and I were gonna have a movie night tonight where we pig out and watch a bunch of movies. Do you wanna join us?" I asked slowly, "It's okay if you don't wa-"

 

"Of course," he answered immediately. "In fact, I have a friend that just moved back around here, his name's Ashton and actually came here with me. You guys'll like him! Could he come too? You'll probably see him later when we mee-"

 

"There you are! Where have you been? It's been 30 minu– oh. Hello Luke," Michael started yelling when he came around to aisle I was in but stopped when he noticed Luke and greeted him with a voice filled with venom. There was also a guy behind him though, following him. Who–?

 

"Mikey, who's that?" I inquired out loud.

 

"Ah, so Ashton's met Mikey then." Calum suddenly said.

 

I whipped back around towards him, "That's Ashton?" and pointed towards the blonde curly head behind Michael.

 

"Woah– you know Ash? I'm sorry, Lu, I didn't know-" Michael started asking Calum, then me.

 

"It's okay Mikey, Calum and I are fine now. So is this the 'cute guy' with the 'curly blonde hair' that you flirted up?" I teased Michael, making air quotes along with certain words.

 

Michael started turning beet red and Ashton seemed to smiled fondly and blush as well. Okay, well, they're clearly adorable already.

 

"Shut up, dickhead." Michael said then flipped me off.

 

Calum laughed lightly and spoke up again, "So, since we've all met, again and for the first time," he gestured to Mikey and I then to Ashton, "I'm guessing Ash could come too?"

 

I looked back at Calum and answered, "Sure. Let's just pay for the groceries and we'll see you there?"

 

"Shoot. Just text me the details. C'mon, Ash."

 

Ashton, who hasn't spoken the entire time, quickly let go of Michael's hand, which he was apparently holding, and waved goodbye shyly to him before scurrying away.

 

I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to tease him again but he beat me to it.

 

"What the fuck, Luke? Are they coming over or something? Why would you let him do that? Have you forgotten what he did to you?" Mikey started bursting out with questions, immediately killing the mood, all while walking with me as I picked out the rest of the stuff I didn't get to quickly grab.

 

"It's okay, Mike. We talked about it maturely and we're just gonna be friends, y'know? And yeah, to prove I'm really over him and am willing to just be friends, I invited him over for movie night, and he's gonna bring along Ashton as well. Speaking of which, how could you have seduced someone like him, already to the point where you were holding hands? What sort of witchcraft..?" I laughed lightly and joked around with him to lighten the mood again.

 

"The Mikey Magic, duh? Plus, I was just holding on to him because I wanted him to come with me to look for you. And okay, I'll let him come over but I swear to fucking god if he does anything again I will-"

 

"It's okay, Mikey, I can take care of myself." I turned around from the dairy products I was checking and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, really, for all of that. But I think I'll be okay on my own."

 

"Okay. I'm just saying I'm here for you, Luke," he purses his lips.

 

I patted him on the cheek with the hand that was on his shoulder, "I know, I know. And I'll be here too. For you, I mean." I said as I turned back to the milks and cheeses and butters.

 

"Oh, and, Mikey?" I turned around slightly.

 

He lifted his eyebrows and hummed, "Hmm?"

 

"Mikey Magic, really?"

 

•••

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

The sound vibrated through my apartment. I got up from my slouching position, finishing up the preparation of the food– I like to be organized– and headed for the door.

 

With one hand running through my hair, I opened the door with the other and smiled politely at our guests.

 

"Hello," I greeted Calum and Ashton. "Enter," i said dramatically while I opened the door wider for them to come in.

 

They both laughed a bit at my behavior but started taking their jackets off. "Where can we hang this?" Calum gestured to their outerwear.

 

I pointed to the hooks beside the door, "Right there. Don't you remember?"

 

"Yeah I do, I'm just messing with you," he elbowed me gently on the side and went off to hang his and Ashton's jackets.

 

Wow, so this is what 'being friends only' with Calum's like, huh? 

 

"You can just head to the living room and settle down there, I'll go get us some drinks," I instructed Calum and Ashton, who seemed to have found Mikey and was already chatting full-on. I shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

 

I grabbed some beers from the fridge and shut the door with my leg then headed back to the living room.

 

I stopped in my tracks when I realized we only have 2 not-very-big couches, meaning Michael and Ashton are sharing one...

 

And I have to sit right next to Calum.

 

I bit my lip ring and thought about sitting on the floor instead. _But my butt will get sore._

 

I sighed, the whole point of this was to prove he doesn't affect me anymore. And even though he still does a little, I have to show I'm not as weak as I am inside.

 

After placing the beers on the table, I headed to the couch Calum was sitting on, and sat at a fair distance from him. 

 

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded their heads.

 

Grabbing a beer and the remote, I pressed start on the movie. Catching one last glance at Mikey and Ash, I noticed that they were already cuddled up and giggling to each other. Well, okay then.

 

This is gonna be a long night.

 

•••

 

_2 and a half hours later..._

 

"Well, that was a great movie and all, but I think I'm gonna head on home. I got work tomorrow and I don't wanna not sleep for at least 8 hours again," Mikey announced as he got up to stretch.

 

"Yeah, me too. I gotta go see my... grandma tomorrow," Ashton, whom for the first time I'm hearing speak, added on and got up to stretch as well.

 

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion at both of them but before I knew it, they were already at the door.

 

"Bye Luke! Bye Cal!" Mikey yelled then left. But not before giving me a pointed look then directing his glance towards Calum. Ashton followed behind pretty shortly.

 

An awkward silence settled between us. I scoffed at Michael and Ashton's excuses to leave fast. Do they think we're idiots?

 

"I'm pretty sure Ashton wasn't gonna see his grandma tomorrow," Calum suddenly spoke up while scoffing as well.

 

I turned to look at him and laugh lightly, "Yeah. And Mikey doesn't even work on Saturdays, he told me beforehand that he'd never work on a Saturday. Do they think we're dumb?"

 

"Imbeciles," Calum added while laughing to himself as well.

 

Another silence broke out but it didn't last long because Calum spoke up again.

 

"I think I should just leave now then, too," he said as he got up from the couch. He picked up his can and finished whatever's left.

 

I yawned and got up as well, nodding. "Yeah, it's getting late already."

 

He yawned as well and grabbed his jacket to put on before heading out the door.

 

I followed him there and held the door open as he slipped on his shoes properly. He finally stood to his full height and faced me.

 

"Well... I had fun tonight, thank you. And I think Ashton had a good time as well," he smiled at me, a good two feet in between us.

 

My lips twitched up at the sides as well.

 

"I'm glad, you guys are welcome to hang anytime." 

 

He nodded in acknowledgement and paused for a while.

 

"Well, goodbye," he held out his hand for me to shake.

 

I sigh internally, _so platonic._

 

I shook his hand in return, "Bye, Calum." I smiled slightly.

 

My mind was really fuzzy from the drinks and before I knew it I was pulled by the hand closer with a pair of lips smashing onto mine's.

 

Bad idea to invite you ex to something that included alcohol.

 

But at the moment, I didn't care for anything but his lips, so I kissed back, he closed the door, pushed me against it, and things escalated from there.

 

And i didn't stop it.

 

•••

 

My eyes opened slightly as the sunlight through the blinds shone on them and I rubbed them gently to wake myself up more.

 

I stretched out my limbs slowly, something I do every morning, and suddenly hit something beside me.

 

The colors drained from my face and I suddenly felt a sore in my ass.

 

_Fuck_ , how could I let this happen? 

 

I looked up to see his mouth slightly agape, letting out little snores and thought, well that's _fucking adorable._

 

I sighed, I knew there was no way to run away from my feelings or bury them deep down because in the end, they'll always come back up. 

 

Maybe being friends wasn't the best idea, and I don't do friends with benefits.

 

So why am I still here, lying down beside him, and admiring his beautiful face, after a night full of sex, instead of yelling at him for what happened?

 

I can't really blame him, since we were both intoxicated and I didn't say no. And I don't really regret it.

 

I sighed even louder this time, thinking _Michael's gonna kill me for this._

 

But I can't help it, I'll always come back to him no matter what. 

 

And if I really wanted to stay away...

 

Then I gotta make new rules for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Let me know what you think and leave some kudos if you liked it x
> 
> Till the next one!!


End file.
